


Below Deck

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Totally Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: The waves lap at our ship, our home. They whisper to us... they tell us it was meant to be.





	Below Deck

Sunlight shimmers off the waves that lap at the boat... our boat. It had always been a dream to stay on this very ship above the waves. I can feel her pressed against my side. Despite the summer heat and the sweet relief I knew was down below, her heat was welcome. Some distance away, on the shore, a machine snarls. A few surprised squeaks follow the rumbling of the engine. She ignores it. I ignore it.

From the fog that twisted over the woody shore before us, three bipedal monsters charge, screaming, holding yellow rectangular rocks that flash in the sun. While two were small, their guardian was quite large with pretty hansom teeth. Upon catching sight of us, they slow to a halt, their fear and excitement quickly turning to confusion. Yes, seeing us in our full glory was probably strange, but not confusing. One of them mutters in a weird language.

"I love cavorting!" I exclaim.

She turns to me, chattering in excitement. "That deserves a hug!" Suddenly, our arms are wrapped around each other and our tails thump, thump, thump against the wood of the broken boat's bottom. We slide off the boat and to the waves below deck.

**Author's Note:**

> April Fools.


End file.
